


things will be fine

by exasperatedmoron



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, No Beta, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Protective Rogues (DCU), The Rogues (DCU) As Family, but the rogues always have his back, michael centric, michael is sad, true family love here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exasperatedmoron/pseuds/exasperatedmoron
Summary: michael finds comfort in the rogues when things at home get tense(but it will all be okay)(it always does)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	things will be fine

The rogues were lounging around the first floor of their house when Michael stormed in and grumpily flopped into the couch, grumbling something under his breath.

“Mike? What’s wrong kiddo?”

Shawna made more space on the couch so he could wallow in a better position.

“Who’d we need to go after?” Mark said as he got out of the kitchen, followed by Mick in an apron, weilding a wooden spoon in his hand like it was a lethal weapon.

“No… Just…” Michael huffed and sat up, clutching a cushion against his torso with his knees up, “Dad and Pops were… well it’s kinda like an argument? Without the argueing?”

“What happened?”

“I think Dad’s mad because Pops getting back into the hero and anti-hero business after the whole Oculus thing. And Pops probably feels like he just wants thing to go back to normal. He’s been gone for so long…” Michael drifts off as if he was about to get lost in his own thoughts but shakes himself back to the present.

“Dad hasn’t said anything about it. But you can just tell from the way he’d been acting like something’s up. And Pop’s doing the same. He’s been drawling more too. Well, around dad or at dad. They’ve been pretty much the same around me, if not, more affectionate cause they’re clearly in some affection-withdrawal from each other.”

“It’s just… It stinks. Dad and Pops love each other so much that it sucks to see them like this. And I don’t know what to do? Like I don’t want to force them to talk to each other and make them feel bad cause they’d know it’s been bothering me… and it hasn’t been long. Maybe it will blow over soon. I just, I missed it when they were being disgusting and lovey-dovey and stuff. I hated it, but…”

Michael sighed and looked up with his lost puppy dog expression - something he definitely learnt from Barry. Lisa was on his left while Shawna was on his right, both were hugging on his arm when he told his story. Axel, Hartley, Mick and Mark were kneeling/sitting in front of him while they listened to him rant.

“I’m going to kill Lenny.”

“Aunt Lise…”

“Honey, your dads can be very stupid. And both are stubborn to a fault. But you’re right - they love each other way too much to let something like this break them or hurt them permanently. But also, you shouldn’t feel bad about letting them know. If there’s anything they hate more than fighting, it’s hurting you. On purpose or without knowing.”

“Yeah Spark,” Mick started, letting his fondness for the boy slip through his usual gruffness. “Sparky an’ Frosty ‘ave a lotta shit to deal with. But I think ya should let em know. Not only cause it’ll get em t’ talk about their shit, but cause all three of ya should be able to be open with one another.”

Shawna smiled and shifted her position - for like the 5th time, and wrapped her arm around Michael, who leaned into her warmth. “Well, you know how they always get you to open up when something’s wrong at school and you get all iffy? Now it’s time to turn the tables.”

“It will all work out, Michael. If Snart and Barry wont get their heads out of their asses… Or ‘calm down and talk out their anxieties’ in more family-friendly terms… Then we’ll make them. I’m sure if you don’t want to talk to them about it, Lisa would be very much happy to and we’ll back her up. I’m sure Cisquito and Cait would too.”

Mark and Axel stood up midway through Hartley’s words and came back a while later. Mark was carrying a tray of cookies he and Mick were baking when Michael barged in and Axel threw a stuffed bear into Michael’s lap.

“I’m not good with words, kid. But those two shouldn’t let their problems affect you. We’ll kick some sense into them if you need us to. Now eat. It’s chocolate chips. Your favorite.”

“They said everything already… So I got you Mr. Boom! He’s a survivor. He’s a combination of the different toys I had that died during one of my experiments. He cheers me up and remind me things will work out in the end. Like he did! Your parents aren’t like mine. They’ll be back to cringy morning kisses and pick up puns in no time.”

Michael held the bear with two different eyes and mismatched limbs with one hand while the other held a warm cookie. His vision started to get blurry as he looked up at his uncles and aunts with a smile. Lisa gave him a kiss on the cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder.

They were right. He knew that his Dad and Pops would be fine, even though it did hurt to see them like that. He really did not want Lisa to yell at them, so he made up his mind to talk to them during dinner.

Both of worried were valid. Everyone thought his Pops was dead, they even held a funeral. He was gone for months, and when he came back, Barry and Michael didn’t leave his side for a week. His Pops didn’t even knew how long he was gone. And his Dad was being a tad overbearing, even though it’s been a while. Even Michael wasn’t so protective anymore. Michael could tell that his Pops just wanted things to go back to normal, he hated how everything constantly reminded him that he was gone for months.

But, he was touched by the love and support from the rest of the rogues - a bunch of criminals and anti-heros (as the news would call them). They were always by his side, even before he was an Allen-Snart, the rogues were the one who worked with team Flash to make sure Michael was adopted by the two, instead of being thrown into the foster system when his parents were killed by a meta.

He developed a bond with each of them, especially with his Aunt Lisa, Uncle Mick and Uncle Mark. He was close with Lisa and Mick because of their closeness to his Pops, but his Uncle Mark always took care of him when no one else could. He’s always the first to offer to babysit him, he’d pick him up from school when his dads couldn’t, he was the one to distract him with video games when both his dads were injured in a bad fight and he always understood how to deal with Michael.

The teen smiled and bit into his cookie thinking, ‘Things will be fine’.


End file.
